marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Topher5151992
Hi. This is Topher5151992. If you have any comments about my articles so far, I would appreciate knowing what others think about it so far. So, if you do have any comments, you can contact me here or on the X-Men (Earth-1992) discussion page. No worries! Glad you didn't take it as criticism! Avatars Where did you create those images for the X-Men Progeny? They look quite nice o^-^o -- *LunarWave* 20:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Opinions Hi Topher. I would really like to hear your opinions on Earth-111 and its characters.That Turtle guy 18:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I have fleshed out the main story and added in the main villain.That Turtle guy 22:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright now what do you think of the changes and new additions? Im open to ideas, so if you wanna help me, go right ahead.That Turtle guy 19:06, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Help!!!! What superhero maker machine you used to create your characters on one of these profiles? Oh I love your X-Men characters and stories. RFyle11 15:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, well IIf I join I would of do characters that arent listed so yeah and if you want to see some of my work you can go here, I am almost active all the time just that mostly on my wiki and sure I'll do a hero on heromachine and if you have any other things to tell me you can find me here: http://fadwiki.chatango.com/ -ExtremeSSJ4 02:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) K I'll do a character example but can I do it for a character I know more about like Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier), Venom, Loki, Nick Fury or War Machine. I am not very familiar with Nova but I can do one of him if you want to. For Earth-515 if I was in I think I could do some characters and stories also come up with other ideas well thanks for giving me a try anyway, GTG see ya later ohh and by the way who are the admins here? -ExtremeSSJ4 03:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You can write bout anything on my wiki and who complained? -ExtremeSSJ4 23:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Earth-2011 pics Thank You! I try! Nice job on Psylocke! I am not nearly that good. Now I am going to re-design the color on Psylocke, cause I realize that I hate the blue! But the Earth-515 art is fantastic also! Keep up the good work! ZTM1234 00:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Nick Fury Hey Topher, what do you want me to call the Nick Fury article? -ExtremeSSJ4 05:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Topher when you rename a page it takes time to change in the search bar, I know cause that happened to me to in the DBF wiki you just have to wait. -ExtremeSSJ4 08:38, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Earth-1992 variation of my character May I create an Earth-1992 version of my character, Jennifer Hathaway? Irockz707 (talk) 00:52, March 24, 2013 (UTC) It simply seems like an interesting universe. I was thinking that maybe she could have been around earlier and got her symbiote in the original Secret Wars, instead of Spider-Man, if they even happened in Earth-1992 (if they didn't She'd have a MUCH different role.) Irockz707 (talk) 14:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, since the Beyonder wouldn't have been attracted to Earth, she wouldn't have gained the symbiote from the Beyonder during Secret Wars II. If it's Secret Wars I, I'm thinking, if you don't already have this happen in-universe, that she gets the symbiote instead of Spider-Man? Irockz707 (talk) 15:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC)